1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to remote control devices in which remote control of advancing, neutral, reversing, and adjusting the velocity of a watercraft can be performed by operating an operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-297785 describes a remote control operating device for a watercraft having, the remote control device having an operating lever for operating remote control of advancing, neutral and reversing. A watercraft propulsion device is disclosed as having a gear shift device for the shifting gears between advancing (“forward”), neutral and reversing, and a shift actuator for driving the shift changing device. A control means is provided for controlling the amount of movement of the shift actuator based on the amount of operation of the operating lever, wherein the operating lever can be moved over a specified range from the neutral position. The control means controls the amount of movement of the actuator according to a unit amount of operation of the operating lever. As such, the proportional relationship between the position of the operation lever and the position of the actuator can differ in a portion within the gear shifting range of the operation lever.